This application relates to a transverse flux machine with voltage regulation that is utilized as an alternator.
Typically, a permanent magnet generator or motor operates as a parallel flux machine. An electromagnetic force (torque) vector extends in a direction that is parallel to a flux path through the stator and rotor.
So-called transverse flux machines are also known, wherein the torque (force) vector from the flux is perpendicular to the flux path.
Alternators have become widely utilized in vehicle electric generation systems. One challenge with the use of such alternators is that the prime mover, which generates rotation of a rotor in the generator, often has a variable speed. Many electrical systems need a constant voltage and frequency output, and the varying speed of the prime mover raises challenges.